


Welcome To Wonderland

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, High Fantasy, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Original Character-centric, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Welcome To Wonderland

**Unknown Time**

They talk about it about like it's a myth or legend.

Wonderland.

They say it's just it's a children's story.

Well,let's just say that I know for a fact that the stories are true.

Why?

Why I live here of course.

But this isn't my story.

It's her's.

Let's get started shall we?

* * *

**Unknown Time,Unknown Location**


End file.
